Join Up
Lyrics Here we are. Standing Tall. With all of the good guys. Freedom Squad Unlimited! (x2) Guyver Supernova The Incredibles Ben 10 Rockerman Rockergirl Road Rovers Winx Club Star Fox Cooper Gang Avengers Teen Titans Justice League Loonatics Ultraman Masked Rider Beetleborgs rise again Anti-Villain League go! Power Rangers going to space VR Troopers powerful Planet Earth will be saved Let's find out what will happen next! Transcript Tyler (V.O.): Join Up (Tyler Klause and Rei Hino sees Rockerman, Rockergirl and Baby Tails being tied up by Wicked Lady) *Rockerman: Don't worry, Tails daddy's going to save you! *Rockergirl: Mommy's here to help daddy! *Baby Tails: (Crying) *Tyler Klause: Tails is a Baby Here that is so weird *Sailor Mars: Well you know what they say youth can make you years younger glad you grew out of that eh Tyler? *Tyler Klause: Yeah Get down She's Coming. *Tyler and Sailor Mars Hide from Wicked Lady *Wicked Lady: I will destroy you all if I want to! *(They noticed Brian Griffin as a cop) *Brian Griffin: WICKED LADY FREEZE!!! This is a bust! *Sailor Mars: Brian Griffin What's He Doing Here? *Tyler Klause: He's Trying to Freeze Wicked Lady and Save Tails *Brian Griffin: Wicked Lady put your hands up now! *Wicked Lady: Ok Ok J-Just Don't Hurt Me *Wicked Lady Puts Her Hands Up Hi In The Air *Brian Griffin realizes he's all out of bullets *Brian Griffin: I might as well use the taser instead *Sailor Mars: Uh the Tazer Really? *Tyler Klause: Magic's Better then Crispy. *Brian Griffin accidently using a taser on him *Sailor Mars: FIRE SHIELD *Sailor Mars Creates a Fire Shield to Protect Tyler *Tyler Klause punches Wicked Lady into the stomach *Wicked Lady: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! *Wicked Lady flees *Tyler Klause: Now 'll somebody save baby tails *Sailor Mars: Allow Me *Sailor Mars: BURNING MADALA! *Sailor Mars Used her Burning Madala to Save Baby Tails *Tyler Klause: here you go Rockerman and Rockergirl *Tyler Klause unties and hands Rockerman, Rockergirl and Baby Tails *Bodi and Darma reveals their identity of Rockerman and Rockergirl to their son, Baby Tails *Bodi: Thanks Tyler *Darma: You Two Sailor Mars *Bodi and Darma holding their son, Baby Tails *Sailor Mars: Our Work Here is Done Let's Go Home Tyler *Tyler Klause: Yeah Sailor Mars *Tyler and Sailor Mars we're walking home to Acmetropolis *Rockermall University is destroy and then they rebuild it and renamed it The Hall of Freedom Squad *Brian Griffin: Nice Work Guys *Meanwhile at Tyler's House Tyler and Sailor Mars We're Watching Butt Ugly Martians *Then It was interrupted when a news reporter was on tv *News Reporter: Breaking News! The Hall of Freedom Squad has been built for our heroes, The Freedom Squad. *Sailor Mars: You Hear That Tyler You Get You're New Headquarters *Sailor Mars Giggles *Tyler Klause: Cool *Ultraman: What happened to Rockermall University? *Steel: It Was Rebuilt in the Freedom Hall *Ultraman: Oh that's nice. *Sailor Mars: Yeah *They noticed Double Dan is about to kill innocent people *Sailor Mars: Was that double dan? *Sam Collins: He's Gonna Kill Innocent People We Gotta Stop Him *Sailor Mars: You're Right Let's Go! *The Freedom Squad runs out of tyler's house with tyler running after them *Sam Collins: SAMURIZE GUYS! *Tyler Klause: GUYVER SUPERNOVA ENGAGE! *Sam and Tyler Morph Into Servo and Guyver Supernova *Servo: STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!!! *Kamen Rider G-Den-O: Stop! You're violating the law! *Guyver Supernova: Really G-Den-O We Wouldin't Know Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Systariansrule2024 Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes